


Bits and Baubles

by Sakuragane_San



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Prompt Fill, Watercolour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/pseuds/Sakuragane_San
Summary: harry falls in love easily, and once he fall, he fallsdeep. when the relationship inevitably broke, harry would gift his ex with the one thing they want most, in exchange for the things harry cherished most during their relationship.sometimes it's something innocent: the comfiest ratty t-shirt his ex owned, the broken lava lamp that used to flood the room with warm fuchsia when they cuddled, the one mug he used when he stayed over—sometimes not so much (his ex's toes, because they were so pretty; his ex's bunny teeth, the ones biting into his lips when they first kissed; his ex's shiny, platinum blond, the one that never failed to render him speechless).
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: distractions 💬 halloween big bang 2020





	Bits and Baubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hypnagogia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnagogia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [hypnagogia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnagogia/pseuds/hypnagogia) in the [Distractions_Halloween_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Distractions_Halloween_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> inspired by [eyes, nose, lips - tablo ft taeyang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhc_UpS6U3Y).
> 
> harry falls in love easily, and once he fall, he falls _deep_. when the relationship inevitably broke, harry would gift his ex with the one thing they want most, in exchange for the things harry cherished most during their relationship.
> 
> sometimes it's something innocent: the comfiest ratty t-shirt his ex owned, the broken lava lamp that used to flood the room with warm fuchsia when they cuddled, the one mug he used when he stayed over—sometimes not so much (his ex's toes, because they were so pretty; his ex's bunny teeth, the ones biting into his lips when they first kissed; his ex's shiny, platinum blond, the one that never failed to render him speechless).
> 
> harry started to develop a crush on one tom riddle when he saw tom's eyes shone with passion when he delivered his speech, and fell in love with him when he saw tom's annoyed face: lips pursed, nose upturned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Mal! I hope you like this watercolour piece! 
> 
> Btw, find me lurking in either [distractions 💬](https://discord.gg/BJRP4A5) or [The Room of Requirement](https://discord.gg/2suak9y) Discord servers 


End file.
